


When Did That Happen?

by Cleo



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, M/M, Oblivious, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did That Happen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Ante Up: The Losers Fic Scramble 2012 for James. Hope you like it.
> 
> I was just for curiosity sake looking at the Dear Writers postings and James', got my muse going last minute.
> 
> The ideas for types of anniversary presents were gotten here http://www.anniversary-gifts-by-year.com/traditional-wedding-anniversary-gifts.html.

Cougar and Jensen had been running errands all day for everyone. Each time they’d been just about to finish they’d get a text message for something else, even if sometimes it was an odd request. Like this last one asking for Roque’s special brand of brass polish that he absolutely positively needed now, today, this minute. It didn’t matter that the place was clear across town from where the two Losers already were.

With a shrug after reading the text message over Jensen’s arm, Cougar grabbed the keys out of Jensen’s front pocket and headed for the truck they’d borrowed from Jensen’s sister. After shaking himself out of the stupor his mind went into, trying to figure out what Roque would be doing with that much brass polish. Jensen followed in Cougar’s wake, deciding in this case ignorance was bliss.

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

“Come on man, do we really have to do this?” Roque complained for the umpteenth time. “Why can’t we just get them presents and that be the end of it? No muss, no fuss.”

“Because,” Jolene answered, “This is a special anniversary for them. Most couples don’t last this long. Five years is like a milestone this day and age.”

“Yeah, besides this is Jake’s longest relationship ever. He was so happy when we had gone out to celebrate their first year together. I’m still not sure if he actually remembers that night or not. But still, it’s a good milestone to celebrate. Half a decade is quite an accomplishment for Jake.” Jenna replied.

“Do they still have the matching pair of mini paper umbrellas we got them? You know the ones that had cats and dogs on them.” Pooch asked.

Jenna smiled, “Yep, Jake has them crossing each other hanging on the wall, as you head down the hallway toward the bedrooms.”

“Excellent, because I wouldn’t want to know they threw them away. Especially after, the bullshit Roque and I had to go through to get them custom made and shipped in time, while on mission.” Clay grumpily stated.

“Damn right. Never again are we setting foot in Taiwan for a mission and heading near that end of town. I don’t care how you do it Clay. I’m not going back there.” Roque said.

“What happened? The Pooch saw when you guys came back that you we worse for wear?”

Clayed chuckled. “The only way we could get the guy to make them and ship them was by agreeing to tea upstairs over his shop. When we went up there, we got ambushed into meeting the guy’s three daughters. They ranged in age from sixteen to twenty-one. We had to bargain our way out of two potential wives.”

The others all laughed as the images ran through their heads of these two scary looking men, defending their virtue so to speak from three girls and their father.

“At least that wasn’t as bad as what the Pooch had to go through for their second anniversary.” Pooch declared. “I never again want to be seen buying or even custom ordering, any sheets that have any kind of character on them, especially during a mega-blowout sale. Who knew, that Captain America sheets came in Queen Size? What was worse was the Pooch had to fight a sixty or more year old lady when she tried to snatch it from his hands. I had no idea at that age those ladies could be so vicious. The Pooch never again wants to explain how he came to have a bruised ribbed from a little old lady.” Pooch rubbed along his ribs as if in remembrance of the event.

“I’m sorry Pooch. I thought it would be a great thing for them especially as that was the year they moved in together. I wanted to see how Cougar would react to something Jake obviously would have loved.” Jenna said.

“I was so glad that I was able to find that huge straw storage basket for them. It even made a nice complement for the umbrellas.” Jolene added.

“Thank goodness their third and fourth anniversary presents didn’t cause any disasters or embarrassment.” Roque growled.

“Not for you guys at least. Me on the other hand, I had a hellacious time figuring out what to get them besides leather cuffs or pants. I didn’t want to assume anything about my brother’s sex life like that.” Jenna retorted while the others snickered at the sour look that came across Roque’s face at her comment.

“Besides, it took me a long time to help Charlotte work on her leatherworking skills to make Jake’s wristband for a watch face that she thought was perfect. Afterwards we needed to get Cougar something as well. It took me hours going store to store looking for something she deemed worthy of Uncle Carlos. That was until we saw The Hat.” She grins at the others and they grin back in return. They all knew how much Cougar loved his hat. No one was allowed to touch it outside of Jensen and Charlotte.

“I’m glad that when their fourth came around we were stateside and I gave them a weekend pass. I just don’t want to know what they did with that huge ass fruit basket you guys had us chip in to buy. What the hell do you do with five pounds of strawberries, chocolate sauce and two bottles of champagne?” The others all stared at Clay with disbelief.

“What?” Clay asked.

“No wonder your women all try to kill you. Not a romantic bone in your body, either that or no imagination.” Jolene retorted.

“Come on then let’s finish this up. Then we can stop sending them on pointless errands and have the party.” The guys all grumbled good-naturedly but got up and helped finish decorating. The ladies went into the kitchen to check on the cake and food they were making.

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

When Jensen and Cougar finally arrived back at Jensen’s sister’s house they were a bit worried by how quiet it seemed. The lights were on but there didn’t seem to be any real activity. Usually you can tell when people are moving around inside or even out back. The two soldiers shared a look then looked around but nothing was different from when they left hours ago. The only new thing was Clay’s car had arrived, which meant that Clay and Roque were here. They looked at each other once again and then fell into step next to each other in a pattern so ingrained it was like an instinct.

When they reached the door, it was open and they carefully entered but stopped dead in their tracks in the living room entry. Strung up from one end to the other was a banner saying “Happy 5th Anniversary Carlos & Jake”. The banner had hearts and possibly some kind of cat and what looked like computers dotted around it. Cougar thought he could almost make out what looked like an attempt at his sniper rifle or a gun. Both men stood speechless too stunned to even say anything. The others grinned widely at the surprised look on the two men’s faces and being proud of a job well done.

Finally Cougar and Jensen warily looked at each other. They saw something in the other’s eyes that brought dual smile to their faces. When they looked back into the living room at their family, they smiled, took each other’s hand and joined the others.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed outside of spell-check and a read through by my living muse Joey. So forgive me any minor mistakes but let me know on the major ones. I wanted to get this posted before the collection went live for the big reveal.


End file.
